


multitasking

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I solemnly swear to write fluff without porn, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, Korrasami Week Day One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: prompt: distractionAsami is trying to close a deal when Korra pays her a surprise visit
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	multitasking

Korra skips up the front steps to Sato Enterprises, a familiar tan brick building near the docks of Republic City. All the guards know her so they nod pleasantly as she makes her way to the elevators. The directory on the wall lists off the departments on each floor but she doesn’t bother to read it, she’s headed to the 10th. There’s only one office up there, bracketed by a reception area and a conference room, it nearly spans the entire floor. Korra’s there to see the president of the company. She’s there to see her wife.

When she steps off the elevator the receptionist looks up with a surprised smile, Korra wasn’t on the schedule. “What a pleasure to have the Avatar here today,” the chipper woman sang. Korra held a finger over her lips, signaling the woman to lower her voice. She got as quiet as possible and giggled into her hand, happy to play along. Korra approached the tall desk and leaned over to peek at the calendar. The receptionist pointed to the current time slot, noticing that a phone meeting was underway at that very moment. She looked up at Korra nervously, anticipating that the phone call wasn’t going to impede upon her plans. Korra was already grinning mischievously. _I can be quiet_ , she thought to herself.

Despite the other woman’s silent pleas for her to wait, Korra slowly opened Asami’s office doors and scanned the room for her wife. Asami was sitting at the edge of her desk, back to the door, looking out the window while she negotiated a new contract with the Northern Production company. “I want to make this deal work Ranjan, but I can’t move on that number. My marginal cost is way too high already.”

Asami’s voice is different when she’s doing business. Firm, measured, confident. Korra wonders if she does it on purpose, lowering it an octave, pacing her words like a serenade. It can’t be a coincidence that she’s so in charge when she’s on the clock, imposing her will, demanding the respect of her male counterparts. Her aura matches the slim fitting pants suit she has on, the coat hanging on a hook by the door, her blouse loosely covering her fit upper body. Korra drinks in the scene before entering the office and closing the door behind her.

The deep voice sounding from the speaker drowns out Korra’s footsteps as she makes her way to the desk. Asami scares easily, so she takes care to lead with her hand, softly covering Asami’s mouth before stepping into view. At first the CEO panics, unable to speak mid-phone call, but she relaxes when her wife moves in front of her. Korra replaces her hand with her lips and steals a warm kiss that lasts a second too long. 

“Mrs. Sato, are you there?”

“Wha- yes! I’m here. There’s some _interference_ on my end of the call.” Asami cut her eyes at Korra. She needed to land this deal and having her brazen wife distracting her was not going to help. The bawdy look in Korra’s eyes made it clear that nothing good could come of this surprise visit. They stood firmly pressed together, propped up by the desk, requiring Asami to wiggle her way out from under Korra’s weight to escape the sexual tension. The more space between them, the better. 

Korra, however, wasn’t giving up that easy. She followed behind and grabbed Asami’s hips, pulling her back until they were touching again, ass pinned to waist. Her grasp was haughty, claiming what was hers, unconcerned with who knew or heard. Asami had to swallow a moan when she felt a trail of wanton kisses moving down her neck. She wanted to be angry, she was at work after all, but her thoughts were hazy all of sudden. She tilted her head permissively, exposing her skin, hoping for more.

“What’s your take on the market value for steel this upcoming year? That’s really what’s keeping us from getting this done, Mrs. Sato.” 

Asami could hear the business man talking but his words weren’t recognizable. Korra was keeping her hands busy unbuttoning Asami’s blouse, then her pants. All Asami could hear was her own pulse thumping in her ears. Somehow she managed to respond, “Steel is steel, Ranjan, none of us know until they dig up the ore. Let’s just call it 1.25 mil and get back to our respective afternoon operations.” 

Korra was only emboldened by Asami’s ability to multitask. She slid her hand into Asami’s pants and pressed against the damp fabric keeping her from what she really wanted. This time, the CEO couldn’t stifle the sound that fell from her lips- a needy, barely audible whimper.

“Erm, are you okay?” Ranjan sounds equally concerned and confused.

“Fine! Everything’s fine. Do we have a deal,” she asked wryly, barely holding it together as Korra’s other hand cupped a breast.

“You don’t leave a lot of room for a man to say no, Mrs. Sato. Have your people send over the paperwork. We’re in business.”

Typically, a deal of this magnitude warrants celebratory banter, but Asami was in no place to feign enthusiasm over a deal she knew she deserved. “Pleasure doing business. Talk soon.” She haphazardly reached behind Korra for the receiver, crumbling papers and knocking over desk ornaments until she found the phone and ended the call. “Fuck!”

Asami spun around to face Korra and reprimand her for being naughty, but those blue eyes wouldn’t let her. They were dark and staring at her mouth with indecent intention. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Mrs. Sato?” Korra smiled as she bit her lip, she loved when Asami called her that. “I missed you,” she purred.

It was barely past noon, Asami had only been gone a few hours, but she knew Korra was serious from the way she roughly grabbed her ass. “Show me how much,” Asami demanded, her voice low and enticing. The Avatar didn’t need to be told twice. She lifted Asami off the ground and sat her on the desk. 

“I’ll lock the door.” 


End file.
